Tame A Queen
by TheWordIsRED
Summary: "My crown is not invisible. I'm going to make you see it, feel it, and remember it." She is not called Queen for Nothing. Lucy Heartfilia has been known as the Lethal Queen around, because of her feisty attitude and sharp mind and tongue, the board of directors got nothing on her judgments. Except for her husband, the King, who can make her vulnerable in her own kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This first chapter is filled with skinships and whatnots! And also, this story is for those open-minded people and could take any form of … this. But if you're not an open-minded also like this, THANK YOU, just let me know :D Thank you guys for reading this first chapter!

Chapter 1

"You Little! How did you that? Huh!" I said trying not to laugh so hard towards my husband. I can't contain my smile whenever I think that he is now my husband. This guy.

Laughter filled most of his words when Natsu tried to hug me. "That was easy. I have my ways, Mrs. Dragneel." And with that he suddenly kissed me on the cheek. We were both sitting under a gigantic umbrella that shades us from the sun's heat waves. He sat behind me while hugging my waist. We are in his private island that they own.

If our wedding was that fast, that's also how fast both of us had flew halfway across the world riding in his family's private plane. Everything is happening so fast that I thought that this is all a dream, is it not? I feel like any moment now I would wake up from this magnificent dream of mine. But every time I'm in doubt of my situation, I would immediately look at my ring that was strapped on my ring finger.

The ring that symbolizes our union. One thing that can make any doubts disappear, that I have all the rights towards him. He's mine. I can confidently and officially say that yes, Natsu Dragneel is mine.

"What is my wife thinking about?" he dug his head on my neck and almost instantly I felt a surge of electricity – the good kind though, flow through me when he suddenly bit my neck.

We both are at the veranda in their rest house and from here you can see the ocean with its blue and green beauty with its clean surroundings and the whiteness of the sand. I want to take a dip there. The sand feels good between my toes when he and I were walking along the shorelines a few moments ago.

But back to the present. Did he just call me Mrs.?

"Mrs. Dragneel…" I can't help but test it out on my tongue to know what it sounds like, the surname that Natsu gave to me. Natsu made me turn and face him. His eyes is playful and also his smile has its own mischievous glint to it that is why I raised my brow towards him. "What?" I asked.

He shrugged but his mischief of a smile did not left his lips. "I just can't help it, thinking that you are now my wife." He said. He grabbed my face gently between his hands and caressed my cheeks with his thumbs. My sentiments too. Who would have thought that I would be a wife to someone? When years ago, I promised to myself that I cannot be one someday. And yet, here I am. Life really has its own wicked ways of turning stuff around.

"Starting to this day onwards, you shall never be alone, Lucy Dragneel. I am always here beside you throughout your journey. Now, you can always lean to someone, who is there to wipe your tears away and put a smile on your lips." He said every word gently while staring directly into my hazel brown eyes. I bit my lip without realizing it. Because my heart started thumping rapid storms again. I feel weak just by him staring at me and it's like my eyes feels watery for some reason.

When it comes to Natsu, I'm weak. But I accept it, I accept that he is my weakness. I accept that he is the only one who can make me cry, make me laugh, make my heart race and is the only person who is capable of making my worries, problems and pains go away.

"From now on, it will no longer be YOU. It will be 'WE' and 'US'. I am your better half in good and bad times."

With that, I couldn't hardly contain my emotions. I hugged him tight with every strength I have while leaving my tears to flow from my eyes. I'm so thankful, God gave me a man like him. I could never ask for anything else, he is more than enough of what I expected and what I truly deserve.

"Thank you, Pim… I love you." I said to him still hugging and wiping my tears that flowed on my cheeks but my smile still remains on my lips. It would never fade away. It's really true that whenever you're so happy, you couldn't do anything but cry. Not tears of pain, but tears that you cannot express using words alone to describe the feeling of happiness that you are experiencing at that moment. It's really different from my tears back then whenever I cried, it is always filled with pain that keeps on stinging my heart. But with him, it's a lot more different.

Maybe this is what everybody called, tears of joy.

I broke the hug and looked at him. My husband didn't even break any eye contact from me, but instead he fought my stares. Until I can feel his lips drawing closer towards mine. He brushed his lips against mine. And I know that what he meant by that, he's teasing me again!

I didn't even say anything and he still keeps on pecking my lips while I on the other hand am trying so hard not to smile. Until that very moment, when he pecked my lips, I caught his and bit it slowly. Hearing his soft laughter which made me feel hot is so arousing right now. Damn he is so sexy! Who knew that I have a very sexy husband!

Holding the back of his head and right then and there, I kissed him square on the lips. Making the first move, that is what he is waiting for, for me to make it. Pulling him closer to me, I deepened the kiss even more. We don't even care that we are in the veranda, and besides, it looks to me like we are the only ones here. No workers or whoever is in sight. And one other thing, it is our honeymoon after all.

I slid my tongue inside his mouth that he immediately greeted with his own. I tried teasing his tongue but I failed for I was the one who started moaning first by his dominance. "Natsu…"

His kisses trailed down my jawline and I could really feel my whole body go numb when he keeps on biting and sucking that same exact part.

"Let's get inside." He said huskily that I could never get enough of.

He carried me and it seems like my legs has a mind of its own when it automatically wrapped itself around his waist. His strides were big when he had gone inside our room.

"I love you." He said when he had put me down on the edge of the bed.

Instead of me saying my reply to him. I just kissed him again.

I can feel his hands sliding up and down on my back and the sound of my dress' zipper being unlocked.

Kissing me again but this time he bit my lip and sucked my lower lip. While my hands roamed free on his toned chest. Slowly, I started to undress him as well, starting with his shirt. We both moved at the same pace but he suddenly and forcefully ripped my silky dress apart that it left me nothing but my underwear which I did not mind at all.

I am now in my not-so naked glory. He grabbed my shoulders and eyed me up and down looking at my whole image. I can clearly read the burning sensation he is feeling right now, his not sexual approval of what he is seeing right now.

"Beautiful…" softly, my husband said which my ears never failed to miss.

He slowly lay me down on the bed. And for the last time at that moment, he looked at my body. I have nothing to hide for me to be ashamed of him looking at my full glory. Like what he had told me, I am perfectly beautiful, I am perfect, just perfect for him.

His lips met mine again. We shared another very hot, passionate and aggressive kiss.

I hear nothing around us only the sound of my beating heart that is echoing inside the room and the heavy sounds of our breathing.

His kisses trailed down on me, down my neck. He nibbled it which caused me to moan again. If he is like this, I can't help but keep moaning out his name.

Cupping my left breast and massaging it gently while his lips were getting busy on the other one. I'm not even surprised how fast he could remove my brassiere and the only thing is left is my panty. The only piece of clothing that he did not remove. Yet.

He is a total expert in this, I know.

My attention returned to what he is doing. He is like an adventurer crossing an extremely hot desert that only tasted water for the very first time. Or like a baby that got abandoned by her drunkard mother who never got a chance to be breast fed.

"Natsu!" I can't control myself not to say his name. What he did was surprising! He bit me! I might be masochist, because I should be getting angry at what he did but instead it only gave me pleasure and aroused me even more to what I am currently feeling.

I arched my back when he suddenly played with his playful tongue my crown in the center. He really knows how to give me pleasure.

"Ooooh! Natsu!" It's a good thing though that Natsu slipped off his mind about the fact that I called him or else I have a lot of punishment coming from him.

Leaving my breast, his kisses resumed to roam down my stomach. I can feel that he is playing with my stomach, circling kisses with his tongue.

The feeling is like I don't even know where to position my head anymore. Is it left or right? My husband moved in a way that I don't even know what is going on anymore. It's too intolerable!

Balling my hands while grabbing the sheets of the bed when his head decided to go down again. And by using his teeth, he pulled off my underwear with ease.

"P-Pim…" I said to him. Not in the tone of uneasiness about what he is doing nor anything like that. It's more like a tone of … begging? I want more of him right now. I so freaking want my husband.

Natsu's head pulled up on me and there he goes with his signature smile that seductively looks great on him. Please Natsu, don't use that freaking killer smile on me!

"What is it, Pim?" he teasingly asked while raising both of his eyebrows at me.

"I want…" suddenly closing my eyes. I can feel that my face is red. I know that we have done this a lot of times now but this time it's something special. Because I know that we are doing this without illegally trampling anything between him and me or anyone else.

"What is it Pim? What do you want? Hmm?" I can feel his own breathing down there when talks to me that is why I'm closing my eyes shut.

My husband spread my legs widely. "Aaaahhh!" I can't help myself to not grab his head and pulled on his hair. What I'm feeling right now is beyond anything else, intense. From the strong beatings of my heart, the numbness that I'm feeling, and the pleasure that Natsu is giving me right now is driving me crazy up against a wall.

And what he did next to me got blocked by the pleasure.

The moment I felt my orgasm I cannot help but swear, "Oh shit!" my arched head positioned to look at him. His reaction when I freakily cummed in his mouth! Oh fu… this is embarrassing for my husband.

And the embarrassment continues when he licked me there.

"Pim!" my whole body fell on the bed the moment I feel weak from just that. I feel myself going numb every second with the shivers he sends my body.

His head moved up and kissed me. "I love you, Lucy Dragneel, my beautiful wife." As he said that, I stared deeply in his eyes. I can see his undeniable desire for me. "I love you too, Natsu Dragneel, my sexy husband."

"Are you ready?" my forehead creased when he asked me that question but it got answered when I felt something poking my right thigh. Damn, he's hard! With that, I gave him my seductive smile. "More than ready."

After what I said to him, he positioned himself on top of me. Firstly pecking on my lips before entering. Feeling my breathe stuck in my throat and am now having breathing problems because he hit the spot. He buried his face on my neck while thrusting in. Only our moans of pleasure and heavy breathing can be heard in the four corners of the room.

I wrapped my legs on his waist while still remaining my eyes closed and shut. I'm shy that he could read my expression through my eyes from the pleasure that is currently happening between us. Knowing that we have done this a couple of times, but still, I felt shy whenever I think to be that open towards him on this matter. This is the only thing that I can't dare myself to speak about without me being shy as a sissy.

Who knew that I still have a conservative bone in me?

"Pim… I love you so much!" Natsu said in between his thrust. He raised his head to kiss me again. The world feels like it is turning upside down, the pleasure is too much to the brink that I don't feel scared but instead I feel aroused and hot.

He stopped moving and pulled from the kiss. He held my face between his palms and caressed my cheeks with his thumb. "I won't get tired of you, Pim." He said with his hot voice that makes any woman drool.

I felt myself fall for my husband even more. And with that, he resumed.

"I love you." He said while hugging me tightly when both of us reached our climax. "I love you too." I hugged his waist and closed my eyes while a smile painted my lips.

This is only the start of many more beautiful memories to come between us, I just know it. And now knowing that it sounds overly dramatic of me but I'm thankful to the wonderful things that is going to happen to us.

I promised myself to be a good wife to him as long as he remains a good husband to me as well.

I can't just remove the Lucy Heartfilia in me right? A woman full of bitch talk and is not afraid of anything nor anyone but in the very least, I'll try and tone it down for him.

A/N: Thank you so much for reading this first chapter! :D I know it's full of skinship, but meh! Haha. I hope you guys liked it and sorry for any grammatical errors. Please leave a favorite, or review to let me know what you guys think of this :D stay tuned for more!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucy's POV

I woke up the next morning feeling sore down there. How can I not be? We made love for … umm… I already lost count. I can't exactly recall how many times we had done that – you know what I mean people. Reaching the side of the bed while my eyes still remained close, I only feel an empty space beside me. Where is Pim?

Opening my right eye to look if my judgement was right and it is. Seeing his part of the bed where he slept last night vacant and empty left me wondering where he had gone to. I trudge on getting up. The pain is stinging my body from last night.

My cheeks immediately turned red just by remembering what had happened between him and me, or should I say US. We made love as if it was our last day on earth. I can't control Natsu's pace, he grizzly moved as he pleased.

I searched for something to wear knowing that what I wore last night got torn to shreds when Natsu forcefully ripped it apart. After changing, I walked slowly down the stairs and into the living room. Not even hearing a single tinge of sound nor a smell of food. Where could my husband be? It is still so early! I know that he wakes at an un-humanly pace due to his work but being awake at this hour during a vacation? How could he do that?

Due to me searching for him, I ended up looking around the house which I hadn't done yet the moment I got here. It's really clean, the house is made out of quartz after all so it's no wonder that it looked so white from the outside and even in the inside. The interior is not to be messed with, a spiral quartz stairs that led up to the second floor, a blue and white accented furniture for a living room decoration, with a white sofa, navy blue stalls and a glass coffee table, where all are facing a flat screen TV. The kitchen has a metallic vibe to it plus a sailor accent for a taste of the salty seafood. Knowing how clean it looks, the caretaker of Natsu's private island sure kept the place spick and span. Just like a typical vacation house for a family.

When I couldn't find Natsu anywhere in the vicinity, I decided to just walk out and searched for him near the beach.

The wind kissed my skin and the sun greeted me with its gentle rays. Waves looked lovely for the moment it looked like it is glistening under the sunlight of the early morning. I walked in a pace where I enjoyed the ocean breeze, letting my hair be taken away and my white chiffon skirt fluttering in the gentle strokes of the morning wind. Beach's sand always feels nice under my feet so I took of my sandals and enjoyed my stroll. The place really is beautiful. It feels like heaven in a paradise. How could that even happen?

Now I want my own private island! I'll just buy my own when we return. I'll ask Natsu later if he knows any seller that would want me to buy their island. I'd prefer for it to be near here, that way we could just visit this place when we go there riding our yacht. Yup! That would be perfect. Instantly falling in love with this place really makes my heart flutter. It's not extravagant unlike those million-dollar islands, it's just simple with its own carefree vibe. The way it made me feel safe and at peace, I just love it.

I reached the shore when I heard voices talking.

And there, I saw Natsu sitting on the sand while talking to a female child and a male one.

"Big Brother, are you staying with someone here?" the female child asked whilst sitting Indian style in front of Natsu. She looks adorable wearing her faded blue dress and her twin tails that flowed with the wind. She looks to be around six, maybe.

Silently watching the three while standing not too far away from them but just enough for me to hear their conversation and for them not see me. Not wanting to surprise or break a conversation that just started, that would be rude of me.

"My wife." I can't help but smile when he answered the little girl's question. Indescribable happiness is what I'm feeling right now when he said that. A tinge and a hint of possessiveness can be heard within his voice.

"Really?" her innocent hazel eyes grew bigger. "Where is she? Is she nice big brother?"

"Of course she is, big brother's wife couldn't be bad." The little boy replied to the little girl. I, on the other hand, remained silent listening to their adorable conversation.

Natsu held his chin up, pretending to think. "Yes. She's very nice but she's afraid of divulging it." Both of them eyed Natsu weirdly. "Divulging?" they both asked him. "She's afraid to show how kind she really is."

"Why is she afraid?" Natsu looked at the boy who asked the question. Sighing, he watched the waved pass and gone while a smile was painted on his lips. "She wanted people to be scared of her, because rejection is what frightens her the most."

"I don't understand it big brother!" the little girl whined while vigorously rummaging her head. "Make it simple, please?" she asked sweetly to Natsu matching with puppy-eyes.

"Mika, Mika, Mika. Because of your lack of interest in school, look what it brought you. You couldn't even understand what big brother is saying!" teased the boy to the girl which Mika only stuck her tongue out in disapproval. "Why? Are you even listening at school Niero?!" is what Mika's big comeback to her brother. I didn't even realize it myself that I'm unconsciously smiling towards their little antics. So playful.

"Of course! Mother said that I have to go to school so that when we grow bigger, we could find a nice job and be rich!" Niero said proudly to his sister, smacking his chest with a boastful attitude.

"Are you even going to grow, Niero? You're just going to grow OLD and not BIG!" Mika said loudly which cause my husband to laugh.

"And why is that?" is Niero's great comeback.

"Mother also said that, for a boy to grow, he has to be…" Mika eyed her brother with a playful aura with her eyebrows dancing indicating something. "You're just afraid to do that. You big baby!"

"Mika…" Natsu said in a warning voice. "That's not right, you shouldn't treat your brother that way. Niero is older than you, you shouldn't be fighting."

"But big brother, Niero is also bad! He always makes fun of me!" Mika reported to natsu. "You're just too idiotic!" is what her brother had said to her.

"No, both of you are siblings. You shouldn't fight one another but instead be the other's greatest ally. When the world is against you, you always have each other's back. Both of you are lucky to have each other which the others don't."

Because of what Natsu had said, I feel jealous for some reason. Why don't I have a sibling? My dad can support us even if the house is flooding with kids. But still, I think it is also best that I'm the only child. So that he can only do harm to me. I'm just a sufferer of what he is doing.

Both turned silent.

Moments passed until…

"Sorry Niero!" "Sorry Mika!" both said at the same time when they lift their heads up, returning the smile that had been put on my lips. Natsu messed Niero's hair earning a grumble from the boy.

"But big brother, is your wife pretty? What is her name?" Mika playfully said to Natsu. "Her name is Lucy and yes, she's beautiful inside and out." Natsu said with a gentle smile grazed on his lips. "Really? I want to meet her, I want to see how beautiful she really is!" excitement filled Mika's voice as she said those words.

"She's so beautiful Mika. Too beautiful to even put into words. There are a lot of boys that groveled just to be with her but instead, she settled with me. I can say that I'm the luckiest rascal in the world."

"Rascal?" Mika said her expression with confusion.

"Nothing." Natsu, what the hell are you teaching these children.

"What is that big brother?" Mika moved beside Natsu, bugging him to tell her what it really meant. "Rascal is…" a prolonged paused made the kids eyed Natsu, waiting for him to continue. "…like this!" with that, Mika suddenly ran away from Natsu, while the latter was trying so hard to scare off the kids.

"EEEEEEEKKKK!" screamed Mika.

"WAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Niero.

"I'm the great lord Dragneel and I'll eat you alive!" with a raging voice, Natsu said while running after the children, pretending to be some sort of monster on the loose for blood. Both the kids looked happy though even if they are running away from the monster that is chasing them which the direction they had gone to is conveniently mine.

The two stopped when they saw me standing on their path. Their features looked of that a surprise one and an amaze one.

"ROAAARRR! You can't escape from me! Get ready to be eaten alive!" Natsu screamed when he swept Mika off of her feet which causes the girl to shriek for her dear life. But after her sudden high pitched vocal had stopped, her attention averted to me again while Niero looked as though he had seen a ghost that nailed him on the spot.

Seeing her wife for the very first time in that morning, Natsu's features had brighten up when he saw me standing there. "Good morning Pim!" he greeted and brought Mika down to her height. His steps were huge when he walked closer to me, after that he gave me a soft hug. "Have you been standing there for a while?"

"You could say that." I said with a smile while my other arm hugged his waist. And then, he gave me a chaste kiss. Even though it was fast, it still was sweet. "Children, this is you big sister, Lucy. Say hi to her." Natsu said as he introduced me to the young ones.

Their smiles were not as big as the ones when they were talking to Natsu but it still served as a smile for me. "H-hi." Both greeted me with a shy tone.

I smiled at them and moved closer to the two. "Hey kids. Can you both tell me your names?"

"My names is Mika, Mika Avalez." Mika's shyness feels like it had drifted off when I gently smiled at her. "And this is my big brother, Niero Avalez." Was her introduction of her older brother. I saw how cutely Niero elbowed Mika on the side and said, "AMB." He said in a low whisper. Mika then suddenly eyed me and then back to her brother. "Big sister looks nice to me! And besides, big brother won't pick a bad wife you know, duh!" Mika said as if it was the obvious thing to both of them.

My forehead creased when I heard what Niero had said. "AMB?" both of the siblings' gazes had landed on me when I asked that and then both explained to me what it meant. "AMB, also known as Ambivalent." I felt my eye twitch when Mika explained it to me. Where the hell did they learn this?

"Mika!" don't spread your corny jokes to people! Niero said with a frown.

Natsu and I both laugh at the kids' antics towards each other. I stood up and grabbed both of their hands. "Have you guys eaten already?" I felt their heads shook in disapproval so that means it's a no, in science. "Did you kids know that your big brother can cook delicious food? That is why he'll be cooking for us now!" excited about this, I invited the kids for breakfast to bond with them more. As I said that, I looked at Natsu over my shoulder to see him smiling at us which made me return the gesture. Mika looks excited as she jumped all the way inside the house.

Natsu's POV

Smiling at the figures walking in front of me, I'm just happy that she's breaking the wall around her. Slowly showing her appreciation for things and for other people. She's not the usual Lucy Heartfilia that I fell in love with, her ice cold demeanor and hard gaze that I had grown to love is slowly fading. She's becoming the new Lucy Heartfilia, a loving and warm hearted person. Even if she doesn't change, I will always love her, even more than it should be.

What I said to the kids earlier, I mean it. I know deep down, Lucy is a nice person. Afraid that someone would reject her again, that is why she's shutting down doors. But now that I am here, I'll make her feel that she's not alone. She'll be loved and adored by people that trampled her. She'll be loved by me without a doubt.

The plan of taking revenge on the old Lucy Heartfilia? Nah. Not happening. That was just my ego talking. I had already forgotten why I have to take revenge on her, just for my ego? Psh. An ego can be boosted and can be deflated once in a while. Immature of me to say the least, thinking of getting my revenge just to save my idiotic ego.

Lucy doesn't deserve that from me.

Seeing her getting drag by the kids inside the house whilst letting the twerps get the better of her is a refreshing sight. Laughter was heard until their eyes landed on me. "Big brother! The one who gets left behind is as ugly as a pufferfish!" Mika said with excitement. "Huh! Pufferfish eh!" I took the challenge and chased after her which didn't give her enough time for the reason that I already swept her off of her feet and made her shriek again. "Who's the pufferfish now!" I tickled her sides that caused her to have tears streaming down her face from laughing too hard.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" she said, vigorously shaking just for me to stop. The moment we had entered inside the house, our butts landed first on the couch.

"What food do you want kids?" I asked. All of us were out of breathe so it took them a while to reply to my question.

"Fried chicken!" Both of them said. "Okay! Fried chicken it is!" and with that, I stood up and made my way to the kitchen. "Pim, I'll just cook the food, stay with the kids okay?" Lucy nodded at me when I said that.

Starting to prepare the food for us to eat, I started to hear voices talking. Questions bombarded my wife from the kids but Mika was the one who asked so much of it but Lucy still remained composed and answered their questions with a smile.

These kids eagerly talked to Lucy like a friend that got separated for years of not seeing each other. Knowing these twerps, they grew up on this island because their parents are my trusted caretakers. A small part of this island, located a small village where families lived their lives.

Mika was just an infant when I met her parents in Magnolia. They are from the village behind mount Hakobe that no one knows about. They sold their land and tried their luck on the city but nothing prevailed from their plans. Even if they wanted to go back to the village where they first laid eyes on the world, sadly they can't for their land was already sold.

And that is where my idea of taking them in took place. I had grown to love these kids like my real siblings that is why I am happy that they like Lucy and Lucy likes them.

And hopefully, Lucy could make everyone like her. Especially her father, Jude Heartfilia. He is still her father no matter what. And now that both of us are married, I will make her into a Queen that knows how to forgive.

A/N: Chapter 2! Thank you for reading guys! You wonderful people! :D Stay tuned for more to come!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A Memory's POV

Running out breathe, the person that ran and ran for her dear life is getting breathless. She needs to get out there for she might not see the light again. A remotely deserted place, a girl was trying so hard to escape there. She needs to go and get help.

'HELP!'

'HELP!'

But no matter how hard she tries to scream for the mercy of someone to go and help her, there was none. She wanted to rest but her situation is not letting her. 'God, help me!'

Seeing a clearing of the road right before her eyes, a flash of hope surge through her. Forcefully running towards the open highway, she stood in the middle of the road to find a car that would stop and help her, but none actually took the girl's begging and just drove off. Not wanting to have anything to do with her.

Eyes filled with tears as to that no one had helped her until she felt a tinge of dizziness to drown her head. Her eyes fluttered close and she collapsed on the pavement.

"If you hadn't been such a bad girl, this wouldn't have happened. This is your fault! You brought malice in this family! You have done nothing right the moment you were born. I wish you were the one who's gone." The voice said without any restrain towards his words.

Lucy's POV (Present time)

"Are you sure? I can drive home later if you want." Natsu asked for the nth time that morning. He started bugging me with that same question the moment we were done eating breakfast. I can't help but giggle when he keeps on asking. Strolling towards him, I assured his worrying soul. "I told you, I can take care of myself. No need to worry Pim." I hugged him to reassure my husband that I will be fine for the day. "I'll just call or mail you." Fixing his tie while saying that, I gave him a smile to reassure him more.

"I'll miss you." Pulling me closer, he whispered to my ear those words that left me smiling.

Tangling my arms on his waist, I leaned on his chest. "That is why I'll call you because I know you'll miss me." I said with a smile.

"Is that so? You won't miss me then?" Even if I can't see his face while hugging him, I know for a fact that his using his 'creased forehead' expression on me. This man loves to frown, while me, will lovingly straighten his creased forehead and will gladly turn that sexy frown upside down.

"No, because I know that by the end of the day, you'll be there when I get home. You'll be beside me when I sleep, when I hug you and kiss you, just like this!" I held his head between my palms and kissed him square on the lips.

Passionately moving our lips as we pleased. There he goes again, making me weak on the knees. He really is different from the other guys. I know it sounds cruel and wrong for me to say and compare Natsu to the others, but it is true, he is far more different than them. He is the only one who understands me.

"Pim." I was the one who pulled away not letting our first day of work be the first time of us being late. Especially me, pretty much my desk is flooding with paper works at this moment. "I really have to go. We still have a monthly meeting with the board of directors."

Natsu hugged me tightly in his arms, not wanting me to go. He sighed and patted my head. "Be nice to them. I know you, Lucy." He said that only made me stifle a laugh. He keeps repeating the same warning, 'Don't be too harsh on Angel.' But the real question is that if I could restrain myself from doing what I find amusing.

"Fine." With that, I walked away from him to get my bag and keys.

"Why don't we have lunch together? What do you think?" Natsu asked again when we were standing beside my car.

"I told you, we can't. We still have lots of work to do. Remember, we were absent for a week." Our vacation took longer than expected, it supposed to be only three days but, I just loved that island. I met so many people that lived there, and I saw how simple they lived their lives. There were happy being with each other's company where they helped one another. Jealousy filled my heart when I saw them. I didn't know that kind of relationship existed within people. The one where even though they are poor, they still managed to find ways to make their situation better. Their hands are always open for one another.

That is why I told myself that I will help them.

"Fine, fine. Let's just go home early, okay? No overtime." He said that I only nod. That is one of Natsu's childish antics, making me say yes in everything. He makes it harder for me to say no.

"Yeah yeah." I pecked him on the cheek to bid my goodbye before I drive off to work. I managed to wave my hand and completely drove away.

Third Person's POV

The moment Lucy stepped on the pavement of the HC where she works right now, you can feel the stinging eyes from the people around her. Why wouldn't they? Who wouldn't be captivated with her beauty? That perfectly applied makeup, her fitting corporate dress that hugged her body on the waist which was made by her personal stylist, and her favorite pair which is a chic platform pump in patent calf leather is distinguished by its sleek lines and graphic details, including an open toe, straight 6-inch stiletto heel and golden Louis Vuitton accessory at the back. What shocked the crowed more is how happy she looks with her dazzling… smile?

For the past months that she worked here in HC as their CEO, this is the only time employees see her smile. They don't even know why she's smiling from ear-to-ear. Should they be scared or happy of what they are seeing? It feels like something is up. Plus how everyone greeted which she also happily returned the gesture with a 'Good morning too.'

Is this a sign that the world is going to burn? They had known Lucy for quite some time now and she was known for her ice cold stare and emotionless face which why the employees feel alarmed that she is actually smiling for the very first time and is actually greeting them too.

It is also fine with her that people ride with her when she took the lift to her office. The moment they saw her enter, they were about to head out when Lucy asked them, "Why are you leaving? Don't you like to ride with me?" with a matching warm smile.

Mouths agape was the expression Lucy got when the people re-entered the elevator. They don't know what happened that is why they secretly took glances of their smiling CEO.

"Good morning. Am I late?" Lucy greeted the members of the board when she finally arrived at her destination.

"Oh! Hi there Sherry! Are you lost?" sarcasm filled Lucy's words as she greeted Sherry with a smile when she took noticed of the witch. 'Heh! Looks like Angel and Sherry are here. This'll be fun.' With a sly smile, she thought of ways to embarrass the two.

"No, unfortunately. I am here to represent my dad. He won't be able to attend this monthly meeting so I have to fill his place for him." With her explanation, Lucy only took no notice of what Sherry had said. Sherry was slightly embarrass by the way she talked to the wind. The furious girl gulped and lifted her head up to bring back her composure.

"Now that I'm here. Let's proceeded with the reports." Lucy said and with that, everyone took their seats where Lucy sat at the adjourning area of the table where Angel always wanted to sit when they hold up board meetings like this.

Only one word that could describe the position that can withstand that throne. Power. Meaning, the person has the capability to control everything. Whatever decision that person makes will always be heard and considered by everyone.

They started the agenda right away. Reports about their ongoing projects, capabilities of landowners, and the demands of the buyers.

Until they landed on Angel's topic.

"… This will be a good investment for us." She continued. She faced everyone with a head held high where she represent her presentation. To convince the board to approve her work. "Luxury ships will be bought by us to sail our guests to the island."

Lucy is just leaning back on her chair and is eagerly observing what Angel was saying while the other members only kept quiet on their opinions, waiting for Lucy to say something.

"I think her proposal is wonderful!" Sherry said, breaking the silenced room.

"Wonderful?" raising her eyebrow at the female, Lucy looked at Sherry's direction. Everyone's eyes landed on the female CEO. Everyone in the room knows how analytical Lucy can be that is why they're so amazed by her. She really is the daughter of Jude. Both are alike when it comes to thinking and is that sharp when it comes to business. "How can you define wonderful, Sherry? Do you know anything about the business?"

Sherry's eyes grew bigger and has the sign of being in distress. "O-of course! That is why dad sent me here. He knows what I'm capable of."

"Really?" Lucy leaned over, with her arms crossed on the table, seemingly interested on the topic. "What are those, if I may ask? Does it concern our company? Anything about developing a land? Do you know how to look for a property that if you develop and nurture it, someone would buy it from us greater than the amount you paid for it?"

"O-of course!"

A sly smile escaped Lucy's lips when she heard her say that. "Well then, if that is the case…" she prolonged, adding tension to the atmosphere. She relaxed and leaned on her chair again because she will be performing a show that would greatly amuse her.

"Help Angel and convince us."

"Hurry it up before the time runs out. I'll be giving you two, fifteen minutes to convince us." Lucy said with a smile, getting ready for the two to start their performance.

Minutes passed before Sherry walked up to the front beside Angel. Her steps were rugged as if her nervousness is taking over.

"I think… ummm… I-I think her proposal is a smart one. If we buy this land, develop it and sell it, we can earn millions." Sherry said, confidently when she said the last part. Sherry must have not known how to speak upfront. In order to speak with confidence, you have to make eye contact to your audience to make your point hit them and effectively convince them on the things that you want. Sherry on the other hand keeps avoiding Lucy's glance. Minus a point for that. What if this is just an impromptu defense? This is where your skills as a businessman takes place, convince your buyers about your proposal and be ready at all cost. Also, you have to be knowledgeable about the business that you are running.

"Millions." After that a nod came from the CEO. Lucy is making sure that this won't be easy for the two. If she have to make them both crawl inside a needle's hole, she'll do it. "Are we just after the profit of this land?"

"N-no. I mean… ummm..." Sherry's face was drenched in sweat from the questions Lucy had been throwing at her.

"So?" boredom was sprawled in the CEO's voice. "Go on, Sherry. All of us are listening."

"We can develop it and sell it to another company."

"Really?" Was Lucy's comeback when she saw a flaw, a major flaw. "How?"

"That is why we will develop it! We'll make it beautiful and sell! It can be a tourist attraction, we'll just make sure that it's rightly beautified!" Sherry felt the surge of anger and letting loose like that to Lucy only made it worse for she is now being embarrass in front of the people in the board room.

"Is it that simple, Sherry? Do you know how to think about the pros and cons?"

"Why are you grilling me?! I am not the one who came up with this idea!" anger rose from her voice when she spoke to the female CEO.

"I know. I just want you to know, Sherry that not just because you heard something 'wonderful' you'll agree to it right away. You need to think twice or even couple of times before giving out your compliment. This is not just a simple game about buying a land and developing it. Are you sure that you won't go bankrupt on this project? We all know that business is business, Sherry. It's not all about the profit being huge but you also have to think if you can earn the cash that you have spent on this project back. For what? You'll spend millions of dollars of a project that not even a penny came back was returned?"

"And you, Angel. Are you sure that that island is worth every cent we'll be spending? How much does it cost? Six hundred million dollars? That is only the land and you'll be willing to spend nearly a billion dollars just to buy a land alone? What about developing the land? Do you think if that land is not develop somebody is still willing to buy it from us when it costs you over a billion dollars?! That is why naturally you have to develop that land! And how much is your proposed cost for developing that? Three hundred million?! So all in all, we have to take out more or less two billion dollars from the company for your worthless piece of trash project!"

"Trash? You think this is trash Lucy?!" blood boiled from Angel's face from what Lucy had said about her project.

"Yes!" without even breaking a second glance, Lucy answered. "Know why? Simple. Where is that island located? That is the boundary between Fiore and Clost!"

"So? That is still Fiore's property base from what I read."

A sigh broke free from Lucy and she proceeded to speak again. "I know. What I'm saying is this. I'll make it simple so that both you and Sherry's puny little brains could understand. Let's put it this way, we developed the land, making it gorgeous as possible, and won't sell it. We'll be the ones managing the island, do you think it'll be popular with the tourists? When the facilities that you put there can already be seen in top vacation spots in the world. Think of something that is one of a kind that could attract people without it copying the other attractions from vacation spots, Angel. If Crocus is known as the blooming capital and Edolas as the city that never sleeps, what does that leaves us?" Lucy ended her long speech with a shut of her eyes.

"I think Miss Heartfilia is right. We need to show people what it has for investors to buy the island from us or better yet for us to benefit from." Is what Mr. Yajima said following Lucy's speech.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I was thinking." Said Mr. Neekis.

With that, the board of directors' room was bombarded with opinions of different sorts from what Lucy had said earlier.

Angel and Sherry stood motionless from anger upfront of the people that criticized Angel's project while Lucy was silently smiling to herself, looking at them. Yet again, she won this battle, everyone's favor was on her.

Even if she wanted to ease up on the two that stood upfront, she still doesn't want to do it. What is she? Stupid? That is what brought her into this world, to fight the ones she hates the most which is:

Angel, Sherry, and Minerva.

A/N: Thank you for reading Chapter 3! I hope you guys liked it! Leave a favorite or a review to let me know what you guys think of this! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The meeting finished with an applause from the directors, adjourning the end of our non-politically involved deals. I pivoted myself straight to my office to check any mishaps from the workers departing their documents. Sitting on my swivel chair with a thump, I concur that this was only the start of me getting back to my routine which I only shut my eyes to, just for me to rest my head a bit.

"Ma'am?" since this was my first back to work, work seems to be the one chasing after me. My assistant peeked her head through the small opened space between my office doors that oddly she looks stupid to watch. Entering my office as I already gave my permission for her to enter, she started her reason as to why she was here which I started my opening, "Report."

She opened her mouth to say her report, "Ma'am, you have a Lunch meeting with the Stock Holders at Hextalia." She flipped a page on my daily planner, looking to see if she missed something other than the lunch date with the elderlies. My appointments, meetings and activities that I partake on gets to be judged on those pieces of paper, ranking from important to least important. "Then at 3pm, finalization of the Hills Project. After that is the bidding for the Fullbuster's-"

Purposely cutting her off, I asked her, "Fullbuster's?" my forehead creased. I, trying to remember a name, is unappealing due to my work involving tons of name memorization I can't help but not be pleased when I can't remember the name my secretary mentioned. Maybe it is also because of the reason that a lot of names have been already registered in my head that I can't seem to put my finger on this one.

Contemporarily wary of the fact sometimes I felt abused and mistreated. Lacking the rest I need, I sure am taking this far too seriously. Just thinking of smelling that fresh beach air while drinking my brewed coffee, watching the waves splashed the rocks. Now that is appealing.

Money is not a big deal for me, it's not the problem that deflates my will to go on a vacation but the work is what binds me here in my office. Driving myself up on a wall to finish my work and keep my investments going, sounds fascinating but not fascinating at all, ironic might be the word to describe this trivial ploy.

"He is the owner of Fullbuster Company, a clothing line, CoolG is the name that situated itself in different parts around the country." As I heard what my trusty employee had said, my face lit up upon realization of that name. Later is the bidding of that land he owned, many developers had their eyes on that property which is why it is a big deal for us to get that property under our name for my project to take action.

"Is that all?" Impatiently, I asked. A massive headache is approaching and just by thinking of all the work I have to do today is making it worse by the time I registered it all.

"Yes Ma'am." My secretariat bowed and proceeded to exit the double doors of my office.

Retracing my actions back to where I was before, I leaned on my chair to relax a bit before I confront the horrid jobs I have to attend to. Seeing as to where my ins were, I cannot help but be troubled at how mountainous it looked and looking at my outs, a sigh could only escape my lips, empty.

To start off, signatures were always the pain, considering how tired your hands are going to be after you finished a whole stack of papers needed to be signed by the end of the day. Happy that I was about to start early and yet here comes another distraction, somebody knocking on my door better have a good explanation. "Yes?" with a gruff yes, I let the distractions come in without even looking up to see who they were.

"Mr. Loke wants to see you, Ma'am." My vision jerked up from the paper to the person standing next to my secretary who clutched her clipboard, waiting for my approval to let the man enter. Nods were appropriate to send anyone off, so I did just that to my secretary, making her bow and made her leave.

I stood from my table to greet Mr. Loke. "Good Morning Miss Heartfilia." He said with all his gentleman-like behavior. We sat across from each other with a table parting us after we were done shaking hands.

"Any developments?" knowing me, I don't dilly dally on my subject just to make myself wait, going straight to the point is always what I do. "Yes." Loke reached forth for the papers inside the envelope and gave it to me. ""Your accusation were indeed true." Details after details, I read the paper with a creased forehead knowing what I just read was beyond what I know.

As far as I know, they have several mansions in the country, six was the number I know they have. To calculate the cost of each mansion, from the land to the furniture inside, it calculated with an estimated amount of 68.9 million dollars each. With its own luxury cars, complete with a chopper that roughly goes up to 13 million. But what made my blood boil even further is when I saw their assets and liabilities with a total of 132 million dollars' worth of assets.

Knowing cash doesn't grow on trees! Where the hell did they get this pacific-sized cash!

"Miss Angel got those assets from this company. The investors account got manipulated by her, multiplying the selling price of every property. In short, she was the one that plot the ploy on all of this. Information is indeed crucial, you should check the original amount of that island she told you about that costs six hundred million." Smirking, this guy surely is enjoying his stay. "What do you mean?" My visions were slits, eyeing the man sitting in front of me.

"It appears to be that that land only costs One hundred million." A smile broke from his lips, finding it amusing that Angel played me for a fool. A hundred isn't all that, but to think if she manages to persuade me and the others - which is not going to happen, that money is long gone by now.

Fists balled with rage, lips pursed in a tight line. I just really want to pulverize that girl, making her face unrecognizable to the general public for the reason that I just caught her idiotic plan. But where is the fun in that? I'll be playing a trick or two on her before telling everyone about her dirty little scheme.

"Why is Jude not making a move?" I asked.

"He is clueless about this matter. He trusts Angel more than you know."

I felt a pang of anger from what I heard. To think that Jude is a smart-ass businessman when it comes to his company, he is as clueless as a cockroach when it comes to that leech-bitch Angel. I'll be ceasing everything to its end. Angel is here, bringing her end won't be a hard deal to make, with a flick of a pen, writing a period on the chapter of her stay here might be fun to watch her fall from all the deception she had given this company.

I'll be making sure the next luxury home she'll be checking is in a jail cell.

After we were done discussing matters that confined as secret, I parted with the detective that I hired. To think that seven pm riled up pretty fast makes me want to just ease out on this bidding. Before I could do that, I remembered how important this land is. I called my driver to drive me to the hotel the meeting is being held at. I arrived with confidence in tow. Sorry gentlemen, I'll be taking the Fullbuster's land, better say your boohoos already.

The time ticked with each word everyone rebuttals for the ownership of the said land. And as for I, sitting in the center of it all, I watched as the photos of the land flash through the projector lights. The property is ideal for my next project, the reason why I make sure put my name on that land.

Two hours had passed, I walked out from the premises of the hotel's hall where everyone was devastated to lose again. It only made my smirk grew wider each time I remember the look on their faces when I had bidden the land with insurmountable amount of cash. The look on their faces when they saw me walk up to the stage, taking the title with me as I walk down brought joy to my innards.

"Miss Heartfilia!" I heard someone called so I rounded my heels to meet the gaze of a man. "Yes?" I raised my eyebrow when I saw it was Mr. Fullbuster panting slightly to catch up to me. "Do you have something planned for tonight?" I replied with a chuckle. "Why, Mr. Fullbuster?" I asked which he only laughed at.

"Please drop the formalities Lucy. Just call me Gray." A hint of a flirtatious vibe was sent my way which I only shrugged and replied to Gray's bold way of saying things. "Okay, Gray. Yeah, I have plans. So, bye!" I said with a wave of my hand.

"Wait!" he grab a hold onto my arm, completely stopping me on progressing towards my car. "A cup of coffee from me wouldn't sound so bad, right? Besides, I have a proposal for you." this what perked my attention on not speaking my brutal mind towards him. My mind wandered for a mere second to think which I came to a conclusion to let the man speak his proposal out. Business is business after all. Besides, I'm not in some sort of a hurry, Natsu said he'll be home late too due to his meeting taking longer than expected it to be and my bidding, that he knew of, could take me longer also to get home. So that makes us even.

"Clearly you've heard Gray, that beating around the bush when talking to me would get you nowhere." I flatly said to my fellow coffee 'Pal' when we were settled in a near coffee shop that he chose to fore-view his proposal. I was annoyed as hell when he purposely drink his coffee with slowness before he answers me. "Lucy, you're also managing an advertising team right?"

I nod, clearly bored. Everyone knows about the agency that I run for my advertising purposes. "So?"

"And my company is in for the clothes of wall-street fashion. What if I propose to you that I'll be getting your company to be our official advertiser?" completely drained from my boredom, Gray had caught my attention from the moment he said the thing about his company. CoolG, the company that marketed most of the famous trends and clothing, famous for delivering top of the trend and famous around the globe. If we can get their account, that advertising unit will skyrocket.

Bobbing my heard, interested about the proposal, I just can't help but think about our number one competitor and their official advertiser which I asked Gray about. "What about Tartaros Advertising?"

Gray held his chin, as if thinking, which I knew better, he wasn't. He just obviously wants to prolong this meeting. "Let's just say that I don't like their sevices."

My eyebrow jerked up upon hearing what he just said. What a childish act of thinking. Because he just don't want to?

Asshole.

"Also, the four-year contract that we signed had adjourned already. And, as of now, am looking for another company to for the advertising. I also heard a lot of positive feedbacks concerning yours." He gave me a wink that I only closed my eyes, not wanting them to roll at how flirtatious this guy is. And to think, the phase of me flirting is also done.

A few nods were my reaction to his proposal. I checked the time to see that it has been very late now. "So, Mr. Fullbuster, I'll prepare the necessary documents for the contract and I'll tell my secretary to schedule an appointment with you." Knowing how my words sounded so conceited, I just let it be for he also sounded the same. I know how his gut work when I see one of his kinds. I just know one when I see one.

"Got to go Mr. Fullbuster. It's a pleasure doing business with you." Standing up, I walked pass his chair to purposely leave him behind. "Whoa! What is the hold up?" stopping me again with the same manner as before, I can only let loose an inaudible grizzle from his actions.

I looked at him with a puzzled look.

"I'll walk you to your car." I nodded, just to get this boy out of my hair.

Silence was my treatment for him. We walked towards my car with this man that displeases me with his presence. All I want is to go home. I'm tired, I don't want to deal with his stubborn attitude.

Due to me being so absorbed in my own thoughts, plus the fact that Natsu had stopped calling and not knowing where he is, I didn't mind where I was going but not knowing about the road, pretty much made me almost plummet to the hard concrete in the parking lot behind the hotel.

But I never once was so ready to get hurt, yet then and there, somebody had stopped my body from grazing itself. I turned to only meet the face of the man that I was with. Gray stopped me from falling down the pavement. He grabbed my waist which is why we are in this ridiculous position right now.

Just by looking at our position, an estimation of one inch is what's left of his and my face. I can smell his mouthwash which is a minty flavor. Did he just finished gurgling?

Gulping, I said to myself that what is happening at this moment is very wrong and yet here I am, my body completely froze on me. Just then I felt his face slowly leaning it's way on mine, I can't help be displeased by the action.

I'm not an ignorant fool to not know where this is going, and clearly this is going to plummet down to hell when our lips are only an inch closer, I noticed a figure right behind this asshole.

The figure's eyes pictured an emotion that of anger and something else that I can't put my finger on.

It was my husband. Full with rage.

It was Natsu.

A/N: Hello my dearest! Thank you so much for reading this! Leave your thoughts if you want me to write something of your liking! :D That would be awesome! :D Thank you again! Stay hyper guys! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lucy's POV

"Pim..."

Still no reaction.

Biting my bottom lip out of sheer worry. He is really mad at me. Creases on his forehead are present when I look at it, making lines after lines. His lips were pursed together as if it's going to be string thick when it gets any further. Carving wholes on the road, he fixated his gaze on it, driving straight.

"Pim…" I called again. If our situation isn't preventing me, I would have made fun of him for so overly dramatic, getting jealous over nothing. Yet, this time he really means to kill the guy that laid his eyes on me.

Breathes were prolonged, I feel hopeless calling out to him. A stop light was in our peripheral so he stopped when it hit red. Even though he has no reason to stay focus, his gaze still won't tear off from the road. Back to the moment when he drag me towards his car, a word hasn't left his mouth from that point onward. It's a good thing though that his temper didn't get the best of him or Gray could have been pulverized by now, but when I see him, I'll make sure to give him a piece of my mind.

I sighed again, thinking, this is our first fight as a married couple.

Surrendering myself to him, I said, "I'm sorry." This sorry isn't directed at what happened earlier which I was against of that I could kill Gray if I wasn't so petrified. Still, I don't really know why that was the words that I could sum up and tell him.

"Sorry? For what?" cold as ice, his voice sent imaginative shivers down my spine. Even if I want to feel relieved that he talked to me despite his wordless acts a few moments ago, this time, these words pierced through me. I was known and named as a coldhearted woman back in the office, yet at this moment, Natsu took the price away from my hands.

"I'm sorry for…" my throat run dry that I couldn't make up a single word.

"Sorry because I caught you?"

"No!" it came out as a surprise from me. I looked at him, speechless. "You really think that I cheated on you?" my insides churn as I look at his blank expression. It feels like I swallowed knives. This should be the part where I would feel guarded by him, that he would tell me it's okay, that _that_ was just nothing, an accident that I didn't like. Or is it just me sounding selfish to protect myself.

I keep on looking at him, trying to see a breaking point of his expression but there was none. I couldn't contain my outburst, I thought he knew everything there is to know about me, that I could never cheat on him.

"Then… explain what I saw." His voice ran cold, much colder than before. Despite his emotionless face, his fist didn't agree to his expression, it was clenched tight to the stirring wheel that it became white which it might draw out blood from the pressure.

The actions his letting me see and his expression didn't match the other. He suddenly stepped on the accelerator when the light turns green. Everything goes blur on the other side of the car's window, Natsu wasn't fazed by how fast he is going. I, on the other hand, held tightly on the door. "Natsu! Slow down!"

Could it be that he doesn't hear me or is he choosing not to hear me? Either way, he shows no sign of stopping the car. We drove car after car after car, even trucks that looked utterly ginormous than us, he overtook them without a sweat. My face went slightly pale when I realized that we're driving on a speedy highway. My heart beats faster than expected due to the unnecessary adrenaline, I latch on to his arm and yelled, "NATSU STOP!" that was the first time I felt scared from speeding through traffic. My eyes feels damp from the emotion that I'm feeling right now.

Natsu's pace still isn't slowing down, crossing my fingers, I said, "Fine! I'll explain everything to you! Just stop this fucking car! You're getting worked up over nothing!"

His foot latch onto the break like a race car abruptly pulling over the pavement.

"Over nothing? I saw you with that bastard! He is getting ready to kiss you Lucy! And you tell me that I'm getting worked up over nothing?! What if I wasn't there? Huh! Only goddamn knows what will happen!" Now he's expression changed, his forehead creased even more that veins started to get visible and eyebrows knitted together, eye drilling a whole into my very existence.

I can feel bullets of sweat dripping over my forehead, eyes damp and getting ready to cry. I know what I did was wrong to begin with. His words only cleared it out. My insides churn, that I almost feel like throwing up from all this emotions inside me. Catastrophic emotions. I fixated my eyes on his which was now idling the road.

"You really think that I would let that shitty bastard kiss me?" eyes now watering, voice cracking, fist clenching, but I could only do one thing, swallow my emotions back and if I couldn't bottle it in any longer, I will let it out. "And here I thought that your opinion on me would be different, but I was wrong, you still saw me as the same Lucy Heartfilia, the woman that slept with hundreds of guys for business." I lowered my head so that I'm looking at my hands on my knees. "You know, one thing is for sure, I would never do that kind of thing to you, Natsu. I would never cheat on another man when I already have the one I love. I'm not that kind of woman." I said, coldly that my voice sounded like facts had been laid out on the table in front of us.

After what I said to him, I didn't get any response. Silence.

My mind went blank as I opened the door beside me and dashed out the car. Tears rolled down as I forced them to not fall, I wiped them away, trusting myself that it would make them stop from falling but to no avail. _This is wrong, this so wrong, everything is wrong._ These words, like a song that keeps on repeating itself inside my head is driving me nuts.

To think that the person that made me the happiest woman on earth and the person that made me the most vulnerable person on earth are the same, made me feel like utterly hopeless. I hate crying, I don't like myself when I cry, it made me think of things, things that drove me up against a wall, making it a barrier so that I wouldn't get hurt again.

"Lucy!" I heard someone faintly screaming my name from the distance. I dashed away from the voice, trying to block myself from hearing it. The road was dark and the night was cold. My feet, they are aching from the heels that I've worn all throughout the day, but I didn't care, instead I dashed madly towards nowhere, the sidewalk leading me with my aching feet.

"Lucy! Lucy! Lucy!" he keeps shouting my name, but I prefer to not hear him say my name, it only caused me pain.

 _I thought you understand me. Was I being selfish enough to think that you would?_ I thought to myself, continuing to run with streams of tears staining my face. I wiped it, like it's an acid. _This all your fault Gray Fullbuster, your fault, your fault._

When I felt something strong tug my arm and made me face his direction. I couldn't make up what I'm seeing, a patch of blur from the tears covered up my vision of his features. "What the hell are doing Lucy?!" hiccups were my response to his question, but I saw how his eyes flickered with anger, only this time, he has gotten even more furious.

But in due time, when hiccups surrounded our atmosphere, his expression softened hearing my heavy breathing and seeing my tear stained face, he sighed and rubbed his face with both of his hands. I forced the tears to stop but they wouldn't, it's like gravity is pulling it out of me. Feeling the presence of Natsu, watching me rub the tears away, I felt a tinge of warmth rush through my body when he suddenly pulled me in for a tight hug. Kissing my forehead along the way. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Lucy. Oh God. I'm so sorry." He keeps on repeating the same words of apology to me, and rub my back for comfort. I couldn't get much of a respond on my physical reply, instead my tears spoke on my behalf, rolling down my face non-stop.

Here I thought that my physique is as cold as ice, but when he's the one talking, I feel like I'm standing in the mouth of a giant erupting volcano surrounded by magma, steaming hot magma.

The road was clear, the night was cold, and it was just us, standing in the middle of a sidewalk. Him hugging me and me crying my eyes out. God, I'm so hopeless. We didn't mind that some pedestrians that's walking on the other side looked at us. We feel like we're the only ones standing in the center of the earth, no one around, just us. If only that could be true.

"Na-Natsu…" Hiccups were still present when I called him. "I would never cheat on you. You know me." I said to him, still hugging his chest that goes up and down as he breathes.

He sighed and spoke. "I know Pim. It's just that I couldn't help myself when another man touches you, especially if he tries to kiss you. I got jealous and acted out of pure instinct." He sighed again and planted a kiss on the top of my head. "Well, it's a good thing I didn't pulverize his fucking face. I could send him fumbling towards the hospital if he ever pull something like that again." Natsu said this as a joke that made me giggle but I know him, he half meant what he said. Every joke he tells me, he means the half of it. Sort of.

"You're only mine. Okay?"

With what he said, I got surprised. _Aren't I immune to this already?_ I thought to myself. I know he's possessive but when he says it, it sounds sexy in a way. I hugged him tightly and nodded my head. "Okay. I'm sorry too." I answered and smile without him noticing. But then, he grabbed my chin. Tilting my head so that my vision would meet his. The dim lamp post gave us the light we needed, his eyes sparkled in the dimness of the light. I smiled watching how his eyes playfully dance. As our distance shortened, our lips touched, eyes closed. My skin colliding with the cold breeze and with Natsu's hot lips, he passionately kissed me under the moonlight.

Making an end to it, I felt cold. But then he kissed my forehead and smiled ever so warmly. I smiled and hugged him again. "Now let's go, you could get a cold." He said and ushered me back to the car. Lending me his jacket for warmth, a shield to the late night breeze.

 _Three weeks later..._

As I sign all of the papers needed to be signed, my concentration got disrupted when the telephone rung, echoing its annoying sound. I picked it up, I couldn't stand someone or something disturbs me. "Miss Heartfilia, the board meeting will be ready in ten minutes." Was my secretary's voice on the other line. My eyebrow rose, also not getting where my secretary was headed. "What meeting?"

"Mr. Purehito called in for an emergency meeting, Ma'am." Air of suspicion breeze its way through my body, wondering what the hell these people are up to. Mr. Purehito is the vice president of this company, what is he doing arranging an emergency meeting out of the blue?

Guts didn't fail me before, and right now, it's alarming me like crazy. Thoroughly speaking I should not have gone to this meeting. But as the CEO, it is my sworn duty to attend any useless meetings. I sat on my chair, eyes glued up front, cold, glancing at the faces of the people who're now present.

"What is the meaning of this?" I'm not the one for detours so I cut to the chase when I saw that everyone got settled down and Angel stood up front. As expected. She's never one to back down on a fight. Still have a face to show after my wonderful performance that I showed her last time.

I relaxed as I give her my hard glares, which did not frazzle her at all, not breaking a sweat. This threw me off. What the hell is she up to? I couldn't stand sitting there, alienated by the things around me. "What is the meaning of this I say?" I asked again when no one responded.

"As of the moment Miss Heartfilia, we couldn't tend to your question. Our guest is still not here. So why don't you find yourself a 'toy' to play with?" Even though Angel's way of saying 'toy' is not that obvious, I still caught it in thin air. But another question escaped my mouth, "Guest?" not really putting what she said to me in my head, I'm more interested on the 'Guest' that we're having today.

Still, no one answered. So I waited, and waited.

Twenty minutes passed…

Twenty seven…

Thirty three…

Forty…

Fifty six

Almost an hour, I've waited for almost an hour and not a single speck of that 'guest'. "I'm leaving. There is no point of me staying here. Unlike all of you, I still have a lot of paperwork to sign. If you'll excuse me."

Doors slammed open. I stood there, feet glued to the carpeted floor. As if on cue with my rage a man with the same shade of blonde appeared before the doorways of the room. Everyone stood. As I was meeting the gaze of my ever 'supportive' father. "It's good to see you Mr. Heartfilia" everyone greeted the man that built this inextinguishable company.

"Sorry for being late, gentlemen, ladies." He gestured to all of them. "This is not my thing anymore." He laughed at his own inner joke. All of them welcomed him with a warm smile. And as was I, standing there, I looked at him. With him looking back at me. "Hey there darling." He greeted. My face was plastered with my hard ground expression.

 _Jude Heartfilia. What the hell are you doing here?_

"Let's start now. So, what have you got in store for us Angel? Since you were the one who organized this emergency meeting that I shouldn't be a part of." He took his seat besides mine which I took a while ago.

When Jude said that, my peripheral vision flew across the room, seeing a smirking Angel standing tall at the center up front. My gaze hardens when I saw that smirk. She's up to something.

Angel gave my dad a smile. "Oh uncle, I know that. But the fact still remains that you're still the true owner of this company even though Lucy is the one with title of CEO."

"Actually uncle, Angel here has something to say. She even prepared visuals for us to see." Sherry butted in with her ridiculous face layered with makeup. Dad nodded, thoroughly listening to the two witches.

"Well then, show us, Angel." Angel smiled without a word to my dad. "Good morning ladies and gentlemen. This won't take much of your time, considering that all of us got matters to catch. Especially Miss Lucy here." She smiled to me, with quite a hidden message I would say, behind that pearly whites. I could smash that.

Without any delay, Angel turn the projector on. Seeing the visual of both her and Sherry were talking about which is a… "video?" somebody from the crowd questioned. But Angel only smiled at him.

Just so, when I was about to give a smartass comment concerning her report, but something blocked my mind from processing what I was going to say to this forsaken woman. I heard it again, seeing as the video was still pitch black, only a static sound and another could be heard.

A loud moan. A voice.

"Ohhh yeah! Baby!" from the sound of that, the voice sounded familiar. Aching to know who this is, my face fell white as paint from the vision I'm seeing. Twitches of fury erupted from my stomach, my expression could not be bothered, and I want to pulverize someone.

Oh no...

No!

FUCK!

Is this what Natsu was talking about?! A stupid blackmail is what this woman came up just to beat me?!

Is that me? I still feel my own expression not changing, eyes hard on the video being played. Fists clench. As the girl keep moaning and saying pleasurable words, I can't help but clench my fist tighter, drawing blood the further I dug deep on my skin.

"Turn that off!" the voice of my father shattered the sound of the video. It was off, the screen turned white from the fabric behind it. "Angel! What is the meaning this?! How could you?!" my father, sounded furious. Is he really? I couldn't feel anything. I feel numb, like a ginormous bucket of ice was poured right on time of my head and is sticking to my body.

The girl's features… lips, eyes, her smile, the way she laughs in a flirtatious way.

She looks identical to me.

My body was still, my mind is calm. And whatever shit Angel brings and the other two wenches, I'm ready for it. But, the question is, what kind of comeback are they going to pull next? The video of me lying on my death bed? That'll happen when hell freezes over.

Just need to be calm. If I burst out now, I'll be in for a bid trouble than I already am. I regain my composure. The board all looked at me with disgust and glares.

I know what I said about being calm but, I'm in for a BIG trouble.

A/N: Hey guys! I'm really sorry for not updating! School is hectic for me to handle. So, anyways, here is the other chapter! I sure hope you guys like it. Leave a review or something to let me know what you guys think, the thoughts of the people can help a person! Haha! Anyways! Have an awesome day everybody!


End file.
